


Plans

by LorelaiSquared



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP Written for Tenzo's Prompted comentfic meme on LJ. Rose takes control of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors Note:** This is my first ever DW smut. It's also the fastest smut I've ever written, and it's unbetaed. *is worried*
> 
> Prompt: "Because it is so important, a woman needs to guard her own personal perfume as carefully as her looks and learn to use it in courtship and intercourse as skillfully as she uses the rest of her body."

**Plans**

The Doctor had returned from the market on Remedis to find Rose in a rare mood.

No sooner had he stepped through the door when she was in front of him, kissing him fiercely. Her tongue entered his mouth, probing, devouring, leaving him with no choice but to return the favour. She kissed him feverishly as she propelled them down the hallway to the awaiting bedroom.

Soon she was pushing him back on the bed, her hands busy removing his clothing. He reached out to unbutton her blouse but she batted his hand away and glared at him. Her expression was clear. _She_ was in control for once.

He lay back and tried to relax. He liked to be the one in control, he preferred to be the one calling the shots. He was plotting various ways to turn the tables on her when she suddenly took him into her mouth and all coherent thought fled. He gasped, struggling to breath as she worked her tongue and lips expertly, her hands stroking, teasing, and exploring. She hummed against him and the vibration nearly sent him over the edge right then and there.

All too soon, she stopped and began to kiss her way up his body. He could smell her arousal, sweet and pungent and he wanted nothing more than to taste her immediately. Again he tried to undress her and again she wouldn't let him. She rose to her knees, just far enough away that he couldn't reach her, and began to undress for him, slowly and provocatively.

Each inch of flesh she revealed intensified his own arousal and the Doctor had to force himself to remain still. The urge to press his lips to her tender skin was overwhelming – he wanted, no needed, to taste her, to lick her, to love her with his mouth.

She crawled toward him on all fours, gifting him with a heavenly view of her naked form. She bent her head and kissed him thoroughly as she straddled his body, rubbing herself against his ever growing erection. She was slick and wet and he groaned, letting her know just how much he wanted her.

She continued to kiss him senseless as she slid herself over his length, taking her time so she could adjust to the sensation of him filling her. The Doctor moaned - nothing felt more like home than being here, inside Rose.

She reached for his hands as she started to move, placing one hand on her breast and the other on her hip. He knew this was her way of giving him permission to touch, to explore, to tease. He wasted no time in showing her, with his hands, just how much he loved her. As her pace quickened he reached between her legs and began to stroke her. She cried out, her hips writhing at the new sensation. He increased the speed and pressure of his fingers and she screamed his name as they both plummeted over the edge.

She collapsed onto his chest, her short, rapid breaths matching his own. He allowed her a few moments to catch her breath before turning her over and lavishing her neck with kisses. It was his turn to be in control and he had so many plans...

Fin


End file.
